Lemons by me
by Tantibus
Summary: Well like most authors writing pokemon fan fics where the chars are all pokemon I've decided to start writing lemons so this is the compilation of these works, you've been warned
1. Chapter 1

I bit my lip hard, nearly squealing in pain as I felt my sharp fangs nearly draw blood. I immediately pressed my tongue soothingly to my lip, hoping to soothe the pain but I only growled in frustration as I instead felt the burning. I kneaded the ground in agitation as the burning, tingling, itchy and nearly painful sensation hit my lower lips. My "personal" lips that is. I was in heat again, much to my displeasure. I'd figured out by now that consecutively going though heat cycles without acting on instinct only meant more pain next time when the heat grabbed me and sent my body into a lusting carnal state. Before you think anything though, my name is Abigail and I'm a female absol. at that time I only understood heat to be "my body ready for my mate to commit himself" so yeah... I was really innocent and even more naive. I sat there, my heat literally pounding through my small body for the fourth time in my life. I'd stayed a virgin for three heats before simply because there were literally hundreds more females out in the forest raising their rumps and letting males pound them till they fainted. I was not only inexperienced but also a bit... small. most males thought I wasn't even breeding age because of my breast size and my overall size. Every male was too busy finding a larger and more understanding partner to fuck to even look at me as a potential mate. I whined loudly, pressing my paws close to my puffed up cunny in frustration. "Where's the river?!" I looked desperately around for the rushing water that had cooled me down the previous years, whining as I felt my body scream for a large dominating male to claim me as his mate. Of course I didn't know that's what I was feeling, at least not till I saw how a females heat was satisfied for the first time. (Hey I said "innocent and naive" that was the first time I'd ever seen mates do what they did.) I turned the corner of the path to the river and was greeted by a back view of an Arcanine's hot and huge knot slamming into the slutty Ninetales who happened to be gripped in his jaws below him. She was screaming for him to fuck her harder, his body slamming her own before he climaxed as he growled deeply into her neck fur gripped in his jaws. She on the other hand was screaming in pleasure as his seed was sent in powerful jet streams directly into her womb, filling her in two strong pumps before stretching her belly to fit the rest. A ton of his musky, salty semen still spurted out from their tied sexes. Any other female going through the heat I was in would have just bent over and took the Ninetale's place under him, but I, being how innocent I was, just looked, completely dumbfounded and bolted,  
stopping only as I felt my body contract and squeeze around a nonexistent male. "Ooohhh... why ? Why Arceus why ?" I laid there, unintentionally sticking my rump up in a submissive position as I panted heavily which was more from my heat than my run. 


	2. Chapter 2

Woah... I knew I smelt a really aroused female but arrive to find her already presenting? Sheesh.. you must be really deep in heat." I jumped and turned at the sound of the voice, seeing a big Luxray standing before me and looking at me with worried gold colored eyes. "Wh-what ?" Before I could stop myself I pressed close and nuzzled him. "S-sorry.. i-its just that well.." I whined softly again as I felt my body react to the scent of the male in front of me. "You're in heat?" His statement was soft yet forward. I nodded in response and he walked over to sit beside me. "Is this your first heat?" I shook my head and kneaded the ground in front of my paws. "N -no its my forth but..." I was silenced by another pang in my thighs. He nodded, understanding what I was going through and stroked my shoulder with his tail. "If you'd like I can help you overcome your heat. Of course it would be somewhere else. Since this is your first time I think it should be special." He looked to me and I looked back, a bit frightened as I remembered the little scene I'd seen earlier. "I-it wont hurt will it?" I looked hopeful,  
not wanting to be bitten. "Well.. I won't lie, it will since it's your first time, but I promise you that I will be gentle."  
He looked to me adamantly and yet blinking softly. I sat considering his offer a while before my body's desires pushed me over the edge.  
"W-will you please ?" He nodded and smiled softly before kissing my cheek and standing to lead me to some place else. His soft kiss left my cheeks flushing a dark red as I lit up with a deep blush before following him up. "Yes I will. Come on, my den's not to far from here." 


	3. Chapter 3

We went though a part of the forest I never really explored. The awe of new sights distracted me from my heat for a while as I looked around took in the sights of the unexplored forest.. When we reached his den the pain and, for lack of a better word, lust had reminded me why I was following this male through the forest. "So miss Abigail... have you ever seen what your body wants ?" I instantly remembered once again the way that male exploded into the female beneath him and with a blush... I slowly nodded. I was a bit embarrassed to admit it and I was shy and naive after all... "So you know the position you're supposed to be in,  
right?" I nodded again, a bit frightened about being in such a submissive position in front of a male I barely knew. My fear must have shown since he rubbed my cheek in a tender fashion as if trying to calm my fears down.. "You know... we don't have to do this."  
His eyes met my own with a gentle look. The way he looked at me brought out his rather handsome features. Seeing how much he cared I shook my head at his last statement and nuzzled his thick and warm black and blue fur. "N -no I'm not going to back out now."  
I kept nuzzling him before leaning up and giving him a rather shy smooch on his nose. I then turned and pressed my chest to the ground while raisin g my tail end and looking back worriedly. I was a bit unsure if I was doing OK or not but I began to blush hard again and purred a bit from joy as I saw him blush. 


End file.
